A Hidden Demon
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Everything is not what it seems when it comes to the young miko known as Kagome Higurashi. She's so much more than a regular human and soon, the group she travels with will figure that out. Who knows? There might be some love found along the way with a certain demon lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! So yes it is shameful of me to start a new story while I already have ones that are incomplete. However, this has buzzed around my head for a long time. I couldn't help it!**

**Thank you love for being my beta, again. Can't say that enough.**

**I don't really have much more to say... I don't own Inuyasha, that much is clear. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

A sigh fell from her lips as she stared up at the spider demon in front of her. _Not this again_, she grumbled in her thoughts. Surely, there had to be better things to do than attack her group right when they were settling down for camp. To sum it all up, Kagome was feeling very, very annoyed at the moment.

She slowly stood up from her seat on the ground by the fire as she made direct eye contact with the spider demon that seemed to know, or at least thought it knew, who was the strongest in the group. What the thing didn't know won't hurt it in the end, then again...

"You vile demon. You ruined my relaxation time. I have been driven to walk miles upon miles by the half demon you just trapped and all I get is five minutes of no work before a demon like you comes in search of this," Kagome snarled as she held out the jewel shards she kept inside her little jar around her neck. At the sight of the jewel shards, the demon growled through its fangs as they dripped acid to the ground.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, wench!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot on the ground where the demon had paralyzed him. His body was covered head to toe in webs that attached to his skin through the fire rat robes to enter poison into his system. The only way to get him able to move again was to remove the webs from his person. Miroku and Sango were in the same position, though they were attached to trees by the webs. They looked like the helpless little flies that Kagome has seen captured in a spider's sticky web back in the modern era.

"Exactly what you heard, Inu-Baka! Besides, I'm human, I have to rest unlike you demons!" she yelled back at the hanyou. "If you weren't already paralyzed and lying there all helpless, I would sit your ass to hell and back for calling me a wench again," she continued in an annoyed huff.

"Kagome, what are you doing standing there! Run!" her friend (more like sister), Sango cried out as she struggled to get free from the webs. Usually she would have had Kirara get Kagome to a safe place; however Kirara reverted back to her small form from the noxious fumes that were running through the air.

"Why should I? All this is in front of me is a mere bug. I can squash it with just my pinkie if I wanted to," Kagome laughed as she glared directly into the many eyes of the spider.

"Pitiful human! Hand me the jewel shards and I will make your death a quick one! Hell, I'll even use my poison to numb your system so you won't feel any pain when I devour you," the demon laughed out. He was no doubt angry at her earlier words.

"You want them, please by all means come get them," she teased as she held the chain that held the jar out in front of her at arm's length. She swung it back and forth in a taunt to the demon as it watched the jewel with hungry, eager eyes.

"Kagome, you idiot! Get out of here!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled more, only getting as far as having more poison enter his system. Kagome smirked, though it couldn't be seen by the hanyou. Her bangs covered her face to cast a dark shadow as the demon rushed in for the kill. A sigh once again passed the shell pink lips as the demon swung one of its large, long, hairy legs to take her head from its place on her body.

Sango closed her eyes with a cry, Miroku watching helplessly as the woman he regarded as his sister was about to be killed right in front of them, and Inuyasha yelled at Kagome to run once again. Shippo smirked as he hid within the brush. He knew that Kagome wouldn't die. The three that were paralyzed were shocked to hear a confused snarl come from the demon as he couldn't finish his attack and then a laugh came from the small teenager.

"You think I'm that easy to kill. Let me tell you the three rules of battle that were drilled into my head from the moment I was born, shall we?" Kagome laughed out. The tachi looked and gasped as they finally noticed that Kagome's delicate hand was wrapped firmly around the hairy limb that was stretched to kill her a moment ago.

With a simple flick of the wrist, the limb was dislodged from the body of the demon. Kagome's smile widened as blood spurted onto the ground, fangs peeking from underneath her lips. "Rule number one: Never underestimate your opponent. Study them rigorously until you know all that you can."

Jumping in the air above the spider demon, she landed on its back before he knew anything that was happening. When he finally caught on, he was too late. "Rule number two: Be diligent, yet fast. Do not give your opponent the opportunity he or she needs to harm you. Be ready to strike before they can do the same. Finish them off as quickly as possible." With the last word exiting her mouth, Kagome sent a kick to the hump, which in turn made the demon go into a tailspin of pain through the air and through about three trees.

Kagome landed softly on her feet, barely making any leaves under her move from the impact. The demon was struggling to get back onto its own. "And rule number three: Always clean up the mess you leave behind. No one wants to have dead beings in the way of their next kill. And clean the kitchen when you're through with your dishes and food. That could not be stretched enough," Kagome complained as a ball of blue light filled her hands. Her eyes turned to molten blue lava of her miko energy. However, this was odd, considering it was supposed to be pink.

"I suppose I should take out the trash, I hate leaving a mess. Kami knows how many times I was beaten for not cleaning up," Kagome growled as she sent the ball of light into the demon's body. With a yell of pain and another flash, the demon was no more than dust that blew away with the wind. Kagome frowned as she gave off a slight 'humph'. "Well, that was boring. And here I thought I would actually some entertainment out of this show. Seems I was wrong," Kagome mumbled as she turned away from the site where the spider was cremated. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest with one hand up to cup her cheek. "Indeed, I need some new entertainment. This group has gotten boring with its usual antics..." she mumbled to herself, trailing off in a quiet whisper.

Everyone watching was stunned into silence. The little teenager known as Kagome Higurashi had just defeated a demon that had bested them in their forms of fighting. Yet, here the apparent defenseless woman was able to destroy the demon with such ease, as if she was swatting a mere household, everyday spider on a wall. Inuyasha, as usual, was the first to get his voice back.

"Oi, wench! What are you doing just standing there? Get us out of these things! And you better tell us the truth on how you killed that demon!" he yelled, a vein about to burst on his forehead. Kagome looked up from her musing and sighed, truly bored out of her mind.

"Sure," she said as she flicked a finger in the direction of the paralyzed trio. The webs instantly dissolved, freeing the three. However, Sango and Miroku fell to the ground and the three couldn't get up at the moment since the poison that they had already in them was still running through the bloodstream in their bodies. Kagome held out her hand in the direction where Shippo was hiding and he jumped out to climb up her arm up to her shoulder.

"Mama, can we go to the hot springs and take a bath? I feel sweaty and icky from all the walking done today under the summer sun," Shippo complained as he tugged on his kimono top to get rid of the sweaty, uncomfortable feeling of it sticking to his skin.

"What walking have you done? You were either riding on my shoulder or on Kirara most of the time," Kagome teased. "Besides, we are almost to the village, we can head on there since I don't want to fight any more demons that probably felt that amount of energy," Kagome sighed as she hitched her black backpack up over her shoulders.

"Can I play with the village children, and then take a bath then?" Shippo asked as they started walking to this unknown village that Kagome seems to know well. They were nowhere near the village by the well.

"Sure, maybe burning off all that energy of yours will help you go to sleep better." Kagome said thoughtfully as they headed off into the forest.

"KAGOME! Get your ass back here and help us! Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Inuyasha yelled out angrily. The modern teen ignored him completely.

Soon, the village was in their sights and they could see the people who lived there. Kagome smiled as they stopped at the gate entrance. The duo was greeted by an old man who was walking with a cane.

"Do me old eyes deceive me or is tha' Ka'ome, I see yonder?" the old man asked as she got closer. She gave a delicate wave as Shippo yelled back hi.

"Good evening Bada-san. I hope we have not startled you in any way," Kagome amended politely.

"Not at all, Kagome-sama. We have been waiting for your return, and your orders are ready," he hinted to her and watched as pure excitement lightened her face.

"Shippo, go on and play with the children while Bada-san and I pick up my orders," Kagome said to her son, as he jumped to the ground. Without a word he hurried onto the kids. "Shall we?" she asked as she turned back to the village elder. He nodded and they both set off to their first destination.

Back in the previous clearing, Sango had finally regained the ability to move and Miroku was not far behind her. Sango stood up on wobbly legs and stretched her arms above her head slowly to get the blood running through her once again. Inuyasha had finally quieted down when he realized that Kagome wasn't going to come back for them. Sango went to work to pick up everything they had gathered for the camp.

"I hope Kagome is okay, where ever she went," she mumbled. Inuyasha huffed from his spot on the ground.

"Who cares where that wench went. She abandoned us in the middle of a demon infested forest," Inuyasha growled lowly.

"You mean the way you do every night when we're sleeping?" Sango shot back. Inuyasha's ears fell back. "No doubt to see your undead lover, Kikyo. You best hope Kagome hasn't noticed," Sango continued in a growl.

"Feh..."

Back in the village, Bada-san was leading Kagome to the blacksmith shop near the village's center. They were quietly talking to each other, catching up on what has occurred since Kagome was last there. Apparently, one of the villagers had heard a rumor of her vile enemy, Naraku's whereabouts. Kagome smiled as she heard this information.

As they entered the blacksmith shop, a behemoth of a man looked up from his stance at the fire that he was stoking with a poker. A huge smile would have been seen underneath the beard, yet it was hidden once he laid eyes on the young teenage girl.

"Lady Kagome, ye have returned!" he exclaimed happily. Without a moment of hesitation, the man brought the girl into a hug that rivaled a python's hold, literally lifting her off her feet.

"Good evening, Randa-san! It is wonderful to see you once more," Kagome gasped out once she was placed back down onto her feet. "I have come to see if my special order was completed," she continued.

Randa got a happy glow to his face, cheeks turning red underneath the heavy hairs of his beard. "Oh yes, your order! One of the best creations I have ever made, such beautiful weapons I must say!" he praised, obviously pleased at the thought of the order that Kagome had placed the last time she was in the village.

Hurrying behind a cloth that separated the back of the room, Randa was heard bustling around, mumbling under his breath about the order that was being picked up. He seemed very pleased with how they turned out.

He soon came back out carrying a bundle of wrappings, each package a different size. Kagome's eyes were drawn to the one of the longest in the bunch and felt excitement build up inside her chest. Finally, her order was ready!

She took the longest package from him and instantly knew what it was. Carefully, Kagome unwrapped the sword that she had special ordered and sighed happily at the sight. The blade was a magnificent work of art, beautifully sharped to the point it could slice a leaf that it barely touched, the metal itself gleamed and was mirror-like in reflection.

"I have this sword and the other weapons so that they will react with whatever energy being used. Please go ahead and try it, my lady. I do believe that you will be pleased with the results!" She heard Randa boasting happily. She smiled and that smile turned to a very evil looking grin and she went onto test what Randa had said.

She was not disappointed. All the weapons were like this apparently and that pleased her greatly. From the testing, she found that the sword would change its form depending on which energy was being used. As said, she was not disappointed.

With a smile, Kagome turned to Randa, noticing his and Bada's reaction to her power. She thought that if their jaws dropped any lower, they were going to dig into the floor.

"Randa-san, these are amazing! You blew me away completely! How can I ever thank you?" she squealed, hugging her new sword tightly to her chest in glee.

"Seeing that smile upon your beautiful face is enough for me, my lady!" Randa said as tears filled his eyes. Kagome hurriedly pulled out a pouch full of money and gave it to him.

"You honestly deserve this, you certainly made your masterpieces," she praised as she curled his hand around the pouch that rested in his palm. "Please, keep the change. But now, Bada-san must get my other order, yes?" she asked as she turned to the village elder.

"Yes, yes! Do forgive our sudden leave," he said as they left.

"No problem. Please come back soon, Lady Kagome!" Randa called behind them as they left.

"With this work, I surely will!"

The two made their way to a different shop in a comfortable silence. Kagome was thinking over the information she could hear being talked through the town. Many had stopped to greet Kagome with great respect, bowing wholeheartedly while doing so.

The last order for the day was one from a tailor shop that was being run by the village elder's wife, Ridaka. Despite her age, she was very beautiful and the last time Kagome was here, very ill. Part of the reason as to why the village is so respectful is because Kagome was the only one who was able to cure Ridaka of her disease. How many times has Kagome told Bada that she does not want them to be in her debt, and how many times has Bada disagreed? Too many to count.

They reached the tailor shop within a reasonable amount of time and as they entered, saw Ridaka looking over some fabrics that were probably delivered that day. It was nice for Kagome to see Ridaka up and about. She looked so full of life, which is a whole lot better than what she previously looked like. According to Bada, Ridaka was on Death's doorstep, reading to knock.

"Ridaka-san! Looking as beautiful as ever I must say. Bada-san told me that you were feeling much better," Kagome smiled brightly. The older woman looked over her shoulder and the two that had entered the shop could see her eyes light up at the sight of the younger woman.

"Darling Kagome, it is amazing to see you once more! I assume you are here for that special order?" Ridaka asked pleasantly. "My, my! Look at you! I swear on my husband's life that you get more beautiful each time I see you," she continued as she headed to the back without waiting for Kagome's answer.

Kagome felt a blush grow on her cheeks as Bada yelled out playfully to his wife. "And why is it on my life?"

"Because you are the one who's going to die sooner than the rest of us. Your antics are proof of that," Ridaka answered as she came back with a bundle in her arms. Bada fell silent at that and sulked in the corner as his traitorous wife turned back to the miko. "Here you go dear. I made sure to meet your specifications. Please go try it on."

"Thank you so much," Kagome said as she headed to the side room that offered as a changing room. She unfolded the wrappings and took out what appeared to look like a demon slayer's uniform, but with modifications.

She slid into the form fitting outfit, sighing happily as she felt the built in, hidden armor against her form. As said, there were a few modifications that Kagome made clear when she placed the order. Indeed, this outfit did look like a demon slayer's, however instead of the usual bottom half, there was skirt in place. The skirt ended mid-thigh much like her school uniform's skirt and had a slit that reached the tops of her thighs. Then there were leggings that ended at her knee in what looked like ripped ribbons, exposing the skin of her legs.

The uniform also held compartments for her new weaponry and all the poison she used regularly, along with medicine. Flicking her right wrist, she watched the hidden blade that was built into her wrist slide smoothly out. She saw that she would have no problems with accidently stabbing herself as she felt the cool, sharpened metal by her hand. She had gotten the idea from the hidden blade assassins used in that game Assassin's Creed and thought it was just so cool, she had to have it.

With another flick, she sent the blade back into its resting position and folded the clothes she previously wore. Kagome carefully slid all the new weapons she had acquired from Randa into their locations. She smiled at the appearance she had in the mirror. She noticed that there was cover kimono to wear so that the uniform wasn't obvious and smiled. Ridaka thought of everything. She pulled it on and smiled as she noticed it too was tailored to fit her curvy form.

Holding the clothing she had worn previously in her arms, she exited and her smile only grew at Ridaka. "I love it! Thank you so much!" Kagome squealed as she twirled around in her new clothing. Ridaka gave her a grandmotherly smile and held out another bundle. Kagome took it into her hands as well with a confused look.

"Some more cover kimonos. I didn't think you would want to wear the same one over and over again," she said. Kagome nodded and held onto her and the new clothing tightly.

"Ridaka-san, you passed my expectations. Please take this as my thanks for all the hard work you have done," Kagome said as she pulled out a pouch full of money, similar to the one she gave Randa.

"No, no deary," Ridaka immediately said, curling Kagome's fingers around the pouch and pushing it back towards the girl. "You saved my life, this was the very least I could do," she continued.

Kagome gave an uncertain glance and the old woman waved her hands. "Don't even think about trying to slip the money to me," she cackled as she pushed Kagome out the tailor shop. "Now run along, dear. My husband and I have much to discuss," she finished as she walked back inside.

"Okay then…" Kagome trailed off. She then shrugged and put the money away as she walked off, looking for the pesky fox she called her son. "Where could have that little fox gotten to?" she muttered as she walked.

A sudden wail of pain caught onto Kagome's hearing and immediately she turned towards the noise. She noticed a group of small children not far off and headed over, noticing Shippo was kneeling next to someone who was sitting on the ground.

"Mama! Akiyo broke his ankle!" Shippo called over to her.

"Oh my, sounds serious," she said as she kneeled next to the crying child. Kagome ran her fingers through the boy's hair and slowly he calmed down enough to look at her. "Now, Akiyo, I'm going to heal your ankle. It's probably going to sting, so please try to relax," Kagome said soothingly as she placed her hand gingerly over the broken ankle.

Murmuring under her breath, Kagome's hands started to glow with her healing light and watched carefully as the young child hissed out in pain. Soon the light died and Kagome stood up, offering her hand to help the child onto his feet. "That should do it."

Akiyo instantly grabbed the woman's hand and was pulled onto his feet. He put most his weight on the previously injured ankle and a wide smile crossed his face when he noticed that he felt no pain.

"It's healed! Thank you, Lady Kagome!" he howled happily, running around. Kagome laughed and smiled as Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.

"You're very welcome, Akiyo. Tell your mother and father I said hello if I don't see them, okay?" Kagome asked as she turned to walk towards the town inn.

"Yes!" he called after her, making Kagome laugh at the young yokai's antics. Shippo played with her hair, braiding flowers he had in his hand from earlier into the black locks as she walked.

Looking over, she noticed a large crowd around something, all of the people shouting something or another about dangerous trespassers. A frown crossed her lips at this. The citizens of this town were so peaceful usually.

Kagome hurried over and was noticed by one of the villagers.

"It's Lady Kagome!" This brought the attention towards her and immediately the crowd parted to make a path.

"Clear it!"

"Make way for Lady Kagome!"

"How beautiful she is!" Kagome blushed as she heard that one and walked towards the front. Once there, she saw what had made the peaceful and kind villagers so on edge. Inuyasha was standing in an attack form holding out his fully transformed blade. A sigh passed her lips.

"Wench! You just left us out there, paralyzed, for dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught sight of her. Kagome held up her hand as one of the villagers came to attack the hanyou. Inuyasha was stumped when he watched the man go back into the crowd and was more stumped to see that the crowd was a mix of yokai, hanyous, and humans.

"Now, Inuyasha. What I did is nothing more than what you have done to the group every night for the last few months. At least when I left, you were all awake," Kagome said, voice so monotone anyone listening would have believed she was made of stone. Inuyasha's ears bent back. So she did know...

"Anyway, please go back to your days!" Kagome told the crowd and they immediately dispersed with respectful nods of their heads. Kagome turned back to the group and used her finger to motion them to follow her. "This way."

She led the three cautious group members through the village and when she noticed this, she laughed. "There is nothing to be afraid of here. This village centers around peace and unison. All around you will see all forms of life: humans, demons, and hanyous. They won't attack you if you mean no harm to their way of living or families and if they know you're with me. I once healed their elder's sick wife when I first passed through and since then, I have been respected."

Shippo bounded up onto Kagome's shoulder again snickering. He knew of a secret reason as to why they respected her as well.

Inuyasha quickly looked around as they walked and became more silent as he noticed a group of humans playing with a small hanyou child. They were all laughing and kicking around a ball, something he never got to do as a child.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he watched a hanyou child fall and as a young human and yokai help the hanyou up. He never had that as a child... At least he now knew that there were hanyous being treated with kindness.

He looked back toward the front to the miko who was leading them to an inn that looked as though it had been built just last month. Even the outside of it was so lavish and richly decorated.

Kagome led them in and watched as the inn-keeper bowed respectfully to them, or really, to her. The inn-keeper quickly took Kagome to the rooms that were reserved beforehand and left without a word. Kagome wasn't offended however, she knew that the inn-keeper was actually mute.

Kagome smiled to the older woman as she left and turned to her friends.

"Well, this is where we will be staying for the time that we are here. Please get some rest," Kagome said as she stepped into her room that literally had her name written on the door. The group watched as Shippo bounded in with her and as the door closed.

That was the last they heard of her that night... And for quite some time.

**So? So? What did you all think? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Thank you again love for being my beta. Can't wait to see you again!**

**I don't really have much more to say... So I will leave you all to review and read at your leisure...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's the second chapter to Hidden Demon. I have to admit, I am having a lot more fun with this than I thought I would. **

**I should be doing my homework (actually, I'm using the main house computer that is meant for homework or work since both my mom's computer charger and my computer charger's port, where you put the charger itself, are broken), but you know this is way more important to me right now. Besides my homework is BORING.**

**Anyway, thank you love for being my beta. Hope to see you soon. Love you.**

**Now, enjoy this installment of Hidden Demon. I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was soon nightfall and the village was quiet once again. Everyone was asleep, Kagome knew that for a fact, other than the demons. Demons really didn't need to sleep unless it was a luxury. In this village, they usually don't and prefer to take walks around the town or surrounding forests. Kagome knew that they usually hunt during this time to get rid of any lingering wants of killing something. Not to mention they use what they find to sell in the market or give it to neighbors who aren't able to do it themselves.

Kagome looked to the door of her bedroom when she heard a loud snore come from a certain monk in the next room. It was a wonder how anyone could sleep with the sounds he makes coming out of his body. Rolling her eyes, Kagome went back to packing. She had to make sure she had everything in her bag. She didn't want to leave anything behind that might reveal where she went off to.

She did feel guilty however; she was leaving her friends and the group that came to be like family behind. Of course she was taking Shippo with her, but it didn't ease her heavy heart at all. She knew that Sango and Miroku would be out of their minds with worry and Inuyasha… Well, he'll just be upset that he lost his shard detector… Both of them.

As she packed, Kagome felt a tug on her soul. _She _was here. Standing up silently, Kagome hitched her black backpack onto her shoulder and picked up a slumbering kit. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, it was best that she left him to sleep. Looking around the room one last time to make sure she got everything, Kagome left a note on her pillow and silently slipped out the door.

Outside, Inuyasha lied awake on the roof. Kagome did tell them that the village was safe and well hidden, but he couldn't get to sleep. His instincts wouldn't let him rest with demons everywhere. He saw a few walking around a little earlier, maybe an hour ago.

With a sigh, Inuyasha sat up and swept his bangs away from his eyes. Something was up with Kagome too, he didn't know what though. She's been acting differently ever since that spider demon came yesterday. Not to mention how she was able to defeat it so easily. They all thought that she was just a weak, prissy, human girl. She isn't supposed to be that powerful!

Inuyasha was jerked from his thoughts when he noticed a small form exiting the inn. Looking closer, he noticed the unmistakable form of Kagome with Shippo in her arms. He noticed that Kagome was moving very quickly and towards the forest.

Quietly, he stood up and launched from his perch on the roof into the trees in the direction Kagome was going. He watched as she stealthily made her way through the vegetation, barely brushing against the plants that grew in her path. It was as if she never even passed them.

Inuyasha slowly followed her through the forest and watched as she veered off the path already made into the forest floor and into a clearing deep in the wood.

Hiding behind a rather large tree trunk from his perch on one of the branches, Inuyasha was stumped to see his lost and current lover, Kikyo, also enter the clearing, opposite from him and Kagome.

"Copy." Was all that Kikyo greeted with.

"Clay-pot," Kagome retaliated, not the least bit phased by the insult. She knew that she was not Kikyo's reincarnation despite what the others might think. It became obvious when she realized a little specific detail.

A scowl formed on Kikyo's face as she regarded Kagome with a narrow-eyed glance. Kagome smirked happily as she noticed the change in emotion before it was erased.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo demanded, rather rudely. Kagome shrugged and her smirk grew wider.

"Felt like taking a walk; it was only by bad luck that I happened to run into something that smelled foul," Kagome said plainly. Kikyo growled deeply. "Anyway, I could ask you the same thing. Running off of schedule, eh? You usually meet Inuyasha on the half full moons don't you?" Kagome could see the shock hit Kikyo hard.

Inuyasha's ears fell flat when he realized that Kagome really did know that he snuck off. Especially on those nights.

"H-how do you know about that?" Kikyo stammered.

"I know a lot of things. Including the fact that you are also sleeping with Naraku," Kagome said as she placed Shippo on her shoulder lightly.

Inuyasha's heart felt as though it been struck by a sword at that and became what felt like dust at what Kikyo said next.

"What are you talking about? I despise half-breeds! They're filthy beings!" she yelled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits and her hand itched as it felt the hidden blade slowly become unhinged and press against her palm. How dare she insult half demons? And indirectly, insult Inuyasha?

"Oh, they are? Then you must love lying with filth then huh? You are made of dirt aren't you?" Kagome sneered. "You really don't deserve Inuyasha at all!"

"Who said I wanted him? I only want to drag him down to Hell with me so that I can get my revenge on the bastard!" Kikyo screeched back.

Kagome growled loudly as she scented Inuyasha's pain in the air. She noticed Kikyo shrink back at the sudden display and a slow, dark smirk covered her lips.

"You. Are nothing more than a piece of the earth that I intend to put back where it belongs. After I take back my soul from you, ungrateful witch," Kagome snarled loudly, feeling the air around her shift as her powers to a darker side.

"How dare y-" Kikyo was cut off as she was forced to her knees by the sudden onslaught on unleashed power that was coming from the still standing teenager.

In his tree, Inuyasha struggled to keep his stance steady as he stared unbelievingly at the petite woman below him. _How could she have this much power?_

With a cry of pain, Kikyo painfully summoned her soul collectors to carry her away. "This isn't over!" she screamed.

"For now," Kagome calmly replied as she launched poison spikes into the dead woman.

_Why are you letting her go?_ Cried a voice in her head.

_Simple. She's heading to Naraku in hopes that he will heal her. She's going to be our warning message to him_, Kagome replied with a smile. She then turned towards Inuyasha's direction, who shrank back in fear that she will see him.

With a mere nod, Kagome whispered one word before disappearing into the darkness that surrounded the area.

"Farewell."

**Alright, so it isn't as long as the first but this chapter has actually been collecting dust in my flashdrive since before I posted the first chapter.**

**I would have had these chapters up and ready for you guys sooner, but the first versions were actually wiped off my actual computer when a virus invaded it. And I had the chapters up to three on that thing along with everything else ready to be posted.**

**Anyway, moving on from that. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! I appreciate and love the reviews.**

**And I cannot promise that the chapters for Not What You Think are going to be here any time soon. I have also decided not to do a sequel for Bella's Emo Singing. I liked it where it ended.**

**Now, below there is a box that is meant for reviews and I highly suggest typing some comments and then pressing that little sendy button. **

**Love you baby for being my beta and hope to see you later! **

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! How are you all doing today? I'm doing fine myself, once again sneaking in my writing during class when I'm supposed to be working on a project that is due Friday. So I seem to be getting back into the swing of updating frequently, but I am still stuck for those Twilight stories. I might get a chapter up, I might not… But I know it won't be any time soon.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. The best one ever… In my opinion.**

**I do not own Inuyasha… Breaks my heart to say.**

**La la la la la la, I have nothing important to say todayyyy.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter for Hidden Demon. :D**

Somewhere deeper in the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was walking through the forests, doing his usual patrols of his lands. It was a tedious job; every demon knew not to mess with the Ice Lord. Unless they didn't have any regard for their own lives, then they would attack him and his lands.

An irritable sigh escaped his lips as he stopped at the border of his lands. Really one of his guards should have been doing this, but Sesshomaru had decided to do it himself… Honestly it was a bad idea on his part. But he had to get away from the annoying servants that insisted on being destructive today.

The Daiyokai could feel a vein in his forehead begin to ache at the memories of constant breakage throughout the Western Palace. They are all sincerely lucky that he didn't feel like killing… For once.

He continued the slow walk to buy time before he had to go back. He knew that he could have had this finished in no time at all, but he didn't want to get back to the even more tedious work. Who does?

With a small sigh, Sesshomaru continued to walk. He stopped when he noticed a change in the air. Suddenly, there was an onslaught of power that nearly brought him to his knees, nearly. He was able to hide the tremors that ran rampant through his bones at the pressure, thankfully.

The power felt familiar, however he couldn't pinpoint where he felt it before. He did notice the direction he felt it coming from, which made him run towards that direction.

However, as sudden as it had appeared, it had disappeared. The trail disappeared along with it, making Sesshomaru stop in his tracks. There was no way to tell where that power had come and gone now.

With a low, angered, and completely annoyed growl, Sesshomaru turned to go back the way he came so he could go back to looking over his borders.

He stopped when a chuckle was heard in a dense part of the vegetation that surrounded the noble figure. But that was all that was left. For there was no presence to sense nor were there any other sounds to distinguish. Maybe it was a trick on his ear…

With a growl, Sesshomaru turned and started making his way back the way he came. He had to finish his rounds.

Just as Sesshomaru reached the borders again, he stopped. That power… It returned and it was closer than before. He faced the direction it was coming and was shocked to see, even in the darkness, a shadow forming out.

It was moving in a trail but as it traveled to the ground, it formed what looked like a female body. The tendrils of the shadows traveled into the form to solidify it and then dissipated, leaving behind what indeed was a woman.

Inuyasha's woman, Sesshomaru noticed as his eyes narrowed. What is she doing here? And if she's here, that must mean that his brother is not far off… But there was no sense of his aura anywhere nearby.

So why is she out here?

"Woman, why are you on this Sesshomaru's lands?" Sesshomaru asked. His beast roused inside of him at the sight of the woman. He immediately pushed the beast back into his cage before he could make a fool out of him.

Kagome looked up as she heard the deep voice that made her heart spike and her brain scramble. She immediately bowed her head, making sure that Shippo stayed comfortable in her arms.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru. I did not realize that I had crossed into your lands. However, I would like permission to cross so I could get into the North," Kagome said softly, keeping her eyes lowered. She knew it was disrespectful to look at a higher up in the eyes.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. This woman was different from previous encounters when she was with his brother. She was more… Respectful and demure. However, she still seemed to have that passionate streak that intrigued him.

Sesshomaru said nothing in his musings and turned to walk away. He then noticed that the woman was not following and looked at her slightly over his shoulder. "Come."

Kagome smiled and rushed forward to follow him. She decided to keep her new weaponry hidden, not wanting to give Sesshomaru a reason to think that she wanted more than what she asked of him. She also made sure to stay behind him, since she was not given the permission to walk next to him. On any other occasion, she would have said 'screw it' and did as she pleased, but right now, she had no reason to get the demon upset with her. If she wanted her plan to work anyway.

The two walked together silently, letting the night enclose them in sounds of the wind going through the brush, small creatures of life going about their own business, and the sounds of her feet going over the vegetation on the ground.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome blinked and looked up, snapped out of her internal musing, as he spoke. It then hit her that he was waiting for an answer when he looked at her over his shoulder.

"I do not know. Nor do I care. I have left to travel on my own," Kagome replied, looking up at the star-speckled night sky.

"Hn."

"Anything else you would like to ask, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him, picking up her pace, only to slow down when she heard the clank of her blades that her movements caused.

"Why are you out here alone?" Sesshomaru gave out immediately. He could not help his curiousity; Inus had the dangerous streak of being curious beings…

Kagome hummed to herself as she thought of an acceptable answer. "I needed to get away. I need to be on my own for now," she finally answered after a couple moments of silence. This did not appease his need to know, but he let it go for now.

The two lasped back into the quietness of the world around them. Due to their pace, the duo was already halfway to the Northern borders of Sesshomaru's lands. He was quite surprised that she was able to keep up at all, since he was traveling faster than a human should be able to.

It was these thoughts that made it impossible for him to notice an upcoming danger, but Kagome immediately sensed it.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome started to say. She then noticed that he wasn't paying attention and the threat was getting closer. "Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she put Shippo down and stopped walking.

Noticing this, he stopped and looked at her. His eyes immediately went to the sword at her hip and the hidden blade that had been released from her wrist. "Woman..." he warned as he glared.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelped as the threat she was sensing finally made its appearance, in the form of a large tentacle that penetrated the daiyokai's shoulder. The pain did not immediately register in his mind, but the fact that he was losing blood quickly once the tentacle was removed did.

Pressing one hand against the gaping hole in his shoulder, he looked around for what attacked him. He then turned as another tentacle came at him from behind.

"Not this time!" Kagome hissed as her blade sliced through the scaley skin of the tentacle. A shout of pain registered in her ears as her enemy pulled back, blood spilling to the ground from the loss of the limb. Kagome's eyes were that of blue molten lava and her hair was being picked up by the energy her aura was causing.

Sesshomaru stared at the tiny human who had just stopped an attack on his person with such ease. She was holding her sword loosely, yet it was in a way that he could see fit her best. Her position allowed for a swift attack to be launched if needed. He watched as her eyes looked over the brush and lock on a specific area to the left of them.

"Naraku."

**Trouble comes in all forms, but I think we can all agree that Naraku is one of the biggest pains in the ass ever! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did, tell me in that little review box! Reviews make me happy and help with updating faster… Okay that is a lie… But let's test this theory shall we? MYTHBUSTERS! I'm just kidding, I don't watch Myth Busters.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta, hope to see you soon :D**

**Now, please review while I sneak this chapter away from my teacher so that she thinks I'm doing work. NINJA MODE!**

**What's with me and doing caps today? I don't know! **

**REVIEW! And follow if you want more :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it has been forever since I had last updated. But there is good news, I got my stepmom into Inuyasha! Whoop! **

**I don't want to take up too much of y'alls time, so I'll make this quick. **

**Thank you love for being my beta. Means everything to me.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I could live in that world. **

**Now, please enjoy this new (late) installment of Hidden Demon!**

A haunting laugh echoed through the air as Kagome locked her eyes on that specific spot where she sensed the vile half demon. It was a laugh that sent shudders down her spine, but she was able to mask that.

"It seems that the little miko has left the weak dog… For his half-brother," the slimy voice of the demon she sought to kill sounded in her ears. It made a small smile twitch at her lips as she twirled her blade in her hand.

"You are not wrong that I have left Inuyasha, but you are way off the charts when you say I have joined with Sesshomaru," Kagome growled, her eyes narrowing. Her body was shifting into a crouch, which almost went unnoticed by her. She could also feel the intense gaze that the dog demon behind her was digging into her back.

"Hm, an interesting development. No matter, it will end the same way!" Naraku's voice said as two more tentacles attacked her and Sesshomaru from the sides. They were fast, but not fast enough. Kagome's legs pushed her from her crouch and into the air, her sword immediately catching onto the extensions, cutting one to shreds. Blood was splattering onto the ground, covering everything nearby with its disgusting presence.

"You are going to wish you never attacked me, Naraku," Kagome promised. Her nails grew to claws as she pulled back her skin tight barrier, revealing the black, sharp tips of her true form. With a single flick of her hand, her sword now loosely in her hand at her side, three blue blades erupted from her fingertips. "Demon's Night Blade."

The three blades disappeared and with a screech of pain from Naraku, they made a reappearance from inside of him where he hid. The attack she had created found her target and entered its body unknowingly and would tear them apart from the inside out. Kagome knew that this was only a puppet that was attacking the two now. Naraku was by no means a brave half-demon.

The puppet was dead with in no time and Kagome landed back on her feet, standing next to the stunned Sesshomaru. His face showed no change, but she could tell that he was surprised by the events that just took place in front of him. However, Kagome did not dwell that. She had more important matters to get to.

Kagome watched as the last of the puppet was destroyed and as the blades dissipated into star-like lights. Shippo watched from the side of the clearing, entranced by his adoptive mother's strength. He had seen it before, but it never failed to amaze him. The sheer power behind her attack _this _time was a mere fraction of what she could do, he knew.

When he was sure it was all clear, Shippo bounded from his place and launched onto her back. Kagome waited until he was situated and comfortable before she turned and headed in the direction that Sesshomaru had been leading.

"Thank you for your assistance, My Lord. I believe I will escort myself off your lands from here. You should get your shoulder checked out; I know from experience that it takes a while, even for a demon, to heal from Naraku's miasma," Kagome said, not turning to face the lord. "Have a good night, Lord Sesshomaru," she finished as she disappeared from view in the thick vegetation.

Sesshomaru watched silently as the miko left his sight. He could feel a small itch of irritation at the aloofness she had displayed to him. He could also feel the unwanted admiration and curiosity once again. Why had she been able to sense the attack and he couldn't? And why was she able to defeat the puppet with such ease?

There were more questions than answers, and it unsettled him. Sesshomaru turned to face the direction the woman had taken and masked his aura and scent.

While he believed stalking beneath him, he knew that he was in the right to observe at least. Within moments, he had followed the mysterious woman.

Kagome grunted as she leapt over a fallen tree, landing particularly hard on her swollen ankle. It had happened earlier and had gone unnoticed for a while. Apparently she had been hit by that spider yokai she had killed before. She just hadn't noticed it until now.

"Mama, are you sure you are alright?" Shippo asked, worried when he heard the pain in her voice. Kagome smiled and pet his hair down.

"Yes, I am fine. The ankle is not troubling me much, you know how my body takes longer to heal in this body," Kagome purred softly. Shippo smiled and hugged her around her neck.

"Will you be getting rid of your barrier soon, Mama?" Shippo asked.

"As soon as we get into the Northern lands," she promised. With her words hanging in the air around her, Kagome's pace increased. She was soon but a blur to anyone or anything looking at her direction, a blur that could have been just the trick of the mind.

Sesshomaru had watched the interaction. The mention of a barrier intrigued him, especially since he remembered the strange attack she had made on the puppet. The name had struck him. Demon's Night Blade… And the creation of the attack was that only a demon could make, not a priestess.

Sesshomaru increased his pace to follow the duo. They were nearing the border that crossed into the North. Soon he would have to stop following them. Sesshomaru resolved himself to a decision.

Kagome could smell the different scents from the North that the wind had carried. She was nearing the border. That thought alone made her speed up. Shippo hid his face in her chest, so that he would not be irritated by the wind that whipped around them.

Within moments, they were there. Kagome smiled and she set Shippo down in the first clearing they came across. Moonflowers had begun to bloom and open, allowing their sultry scent to ferment the air. It was a pleasant smell.

Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms above her head and walked over until she was in the middle of the clearing. Shippo sat back against the black bag she had placed down as well, sucking on a lollipop that he had snuck out from it.

Kagome kneeled down on one knee and bowed her head. Her fingers dug into the ground and began to move in the dirt, drawing out a symbol that represented her charm. The symbol began to glow, as well as the one that was placed on the middle of her back. The symbol was glowing through her shirt, she knew. The barrier was being broken.

Kagome began to mumble the spell that she had placed to mask herself when she first fell down the well. The spell to mask her true form has been in place for a while now, but it had been strengthened when she came into the feudal era, as a way to keep it hidden. She had to keep it hidden for a while now, but now… It was time.

The barrier began to recede. It began at her hands and feet. Her claws were black and tipped with white, sharpened into the perfect weapon. Twin night blue stripes decorated her wrists and ankles. As the barrier receded, she could feel the strength in her muscles return tenfold. As the barrier was removed completely, her lips pulled back to reveal the sharpened fangs that decorated her mouth, a jewel that was pale blue in color attached to one of her canines. Twin stripes of the same color appeared on her cheeks and neck on each side, her eyes decorated with a lighter blue stripe. Once her eyes were open, they were bright blue as well.

Kagome watched as her hair grew as well, pooling around her as it reached lengths that would bypass her thighs easily. The black had deepened and silver streaks were visible, shining in the clear moonlight. The tips of her hair were also silver with black specks.

_Finally_, Kagome sighed in relief as she got back to her feet. As expected, her hair fell past her thighs, maybe to her mid-calf. Her height had increased by maybe two inches as well, making her 5'4" as opposed to her original 5'2" before. Not a big adjustment, but it was enough for her.

Shippo felt his smile widen as he bounded out to meet her. Kagome smiled at the small fox, holding out her arm so that he could jump and climb up.

"You look beautiful, Mama! And your mark is glowing again," Shippo pointed out, looking at her forehead. Kagome shrugged. The mark he spoke of was one that showed her status and type of demon. The marking was a crescent moon that faced backwards with a Shikon Jewel in between the two points and an eight-point star in the very middle. It marked her as the Shikon Miko Night Inu. The one and only of her kind.

She had no idea why it glowed like that sometimes, but she learned that there were things that just should not be questioned.

Sesshomaru had watched the entire thing and could not mask the shock that covered his face as the miko was revealed completely. He had frozen at the sight, immediately taken back by the beauty that was being displayed by the woman.

He was suddenly aware he was staring straight into the molten blue eyes that belonged to the woman in front of him.

"So, you decided to follow us, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked the hidden daiyokai.

Sesshomaru came out from the vegetation. He stood at the edge of clearing, watching them. Rather, watching her.

"Shocked?" she asked. "I wouldn't be surprised, after all, I'm supposed to be a human. But I'm not. Never have been," Kagome said thoughtfully as Shippo settled down. "I had to get back to the Northern lands. It's one of the only places that grow Moonflowers," Kagome explained as she looked around her feet. "I had to use them, really," she finished as she sunk to her knees and sat back.

After a moment, she heard the grass shift as the demon lord sat gracefully next to her.

They didn't speak. But they did not find the desire to fill the silence.

**Hey everybody, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It has been a while since I had last updated. Sorry for the wait.**

**Again thanks love for being my beta! **

**Now please review, okay? Reviews are great! And they help me plan the next coming chapters.**

**I'll be seeing you guys next time! **

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my readers! I hope I haven't been keeping you waiting for a long time, at least it isn't as long as it used to be. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be less enthusiastic, I've been having some trouble with my mom. I'm in Florida with my dad right now, and I told her that I would like to stay for a bit longer (since the original plan was to stay for only 2 or 3 weeks). And she's been upset since, which has been upsetting me.**

**There isn't much to say now, so I'll start with the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to be in that world.**

**Thank you baby for being my beta, it means the world to me.**

**So I'm gonna let you guys read the chapter, so please enjoy this new installment of A Hidden Demon!**

"Why Moonflowers?"

Kagome blinked as she turned to look at the demon lord next to her. "Pardon?" she asked. She was caught off by the sudden question. It had been silent for the last few hours and the demon lord was incredibly stoic. She had not expected him to actually speak to her.

"Why did you need the Moonflowers?" Sesshomaru asked again, twirling one of the mentioned, white blossoms between his fingers.

Kagome turned her gaze down towards the sleeping kit in her lap, running her now-clawed fingers through his red hair. She spent a moment to contemplate and form her answer.

"Because I had used a Moonflower as a basis for my seal many years ago. The spell I had used needed something like it to be bound to," Kagome tried to explain. "To break it, I had to be by the Moonflowers again, if that makes any sense."

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, running her words over in his head. "The spell you say… Why Moonflowers, however?"

Kagome smiled. "Simple. I love Moonflowers," she replied. Sesshomaru blinked at the answer, almost incredulous over it. She liked them, so she used them? Was it that simple? "And because Night Inus tend to use a plant for a base," Kagome lied. She did not want to reveal her real reason.

Sesshomaru scented the lie before it had even left her lips, but turned his attention to another matter she had not put to light. "Why hide that you were a demon?" he asked.

Kagome became silent as she thought of a way to answer him. She knew that the demon lord had no idea that she was from the future. But to make a complete answer that he would not argue over, she had to tell him the truth… Or she could skirt around it…

"You do not have to answer if you do not wish to," he amended, noticing that she was hesitant to answer. Kagome blinked as he spoke again and looked up at him. Did he really just give her a way out?

"No, that's not it. Where I am from, there are no demons and when I had arrived there, I had have my demon locked away to blend in, for my own safety," Kagome murmured, looking away. Technically she was not lying. She came into the future when she was only five years old in human years, already fifty in demon years, pretty young. Through the well of course, and thankfully, she was already powerful so she had cloaked herself to look human when she was taken in by the humans that ran the shrine.

Kagome was rather thankful to those humans. And when she had come back into the feudal era, she determined that she had to stay in that blasted human form and appear as a dimwit. She hated it, but she was patient in waiting for the right time to come.

And it had. Finally, after a year or two of traveling with that odd group of hers, she was able to be a demon again.

Sesshomaru looked at the strange woman next to him. Her answer made sense, in an odd way. Sesshomaru fell silent, turning his gaze to the stars above him.

Silence echoed throughout the clearing and it did not bother either of them.

As the sun began to make its appearance, Kagome stood, Shippo still in her arms. She went over to where her black bag was left and placed Shippo there, grabbing a blanket from the magically-expanded backpack and wrapped it around him, making sure he was comfortable.

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye and stood as well. He had to return to his palace, when the idea came to him.

"Kagome," he called over to her. Kagome straightened her back and looked at him, her eyes wide. She had never heard him use her name before! And if she was being honest, she really liked the way it sounded coming from his voice.

"Yes, My Lord?" she answered, turning to face him with curious eyes.

"This Sesshomaru would like it you came to the Western Palace." It was a request, not an order. Something she never expected to hear from the deadly lord. A smile began to form on her lips, her fangs glinting in the appearing light.

"If it would please you, I would like that very much," Kagome replied, bowing at the waist in respect. Her arrival to the Northern palace could be postponed for a bit. Especially since she was actually nervous to go back. Sure, her father knew she was back, but that did not mean he would be pleased to see her. Their relationship has been strained for a while now. "But, if it would be alright, I would like to bathe before we set off."

"Hn." That was the only reply she had gotten from him, but she took that as a 'yes.' Kagome turned and placed a barrier over the clearing, so that she would not have to move Shippo again. The barrier was that of a protective defense, and would alert her immediately if there was a threat nearby.

A smile burst on her face. She was back!

Inuyasha had trudged back to the inn, his head lowered and his eyes covered by his bangs. His chest, his heart, felt as though it were ripped into pieces. Not only had he lost the woman he had loved, again, but he had watched his best friend leave.

Sango and Miroku were awake and eating the breakfast that the inn had provided for them. The two were talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally looking towards the room they believed Kagome was still in.

Miroku was the first to see the half demon enter and joyously greeted him as he made his appearance. "Good morning, Inuyasha!" Sango quickly followed with her own greeting, smiling.

Inuyasha looked up at the remaining members of his group and nodded, instead of using his words. As he moved to sit down against the wall, he removed his sword from his belt and let it lean against his arm.

"When do you think Kagome is going to wake up?" Sango asked him as she turned to look at the sliding door that led to the miko's room. Inuyasha tried to think of a good response to that, trying to think of a way to answer her question and tell them both that Kagome left with Shippo.

"I am sure that Kagome will get up when she is good and ready. After all, she probably used a lot of energy defeating that spider demon yesterday," Miroku answered for him. Sango considered that and nodded.

"True, if Inuyasha lets her sleep that long anyway," she quipped back, raising an eyebrow at the half demon.

"Trust me, I won't be able to," Inuyasha finally answered. The monk and slayer did not seem notice the double meaning to his words. Inuyasha came to a decision. "Because Kagome is gone."

"What!" Sango yelled, bolting to her feet. Without waiting for an answer, she hurried to the room where she had thought her sister was in. As Sango threw open the door, it was revealed that Kagome was indeed gone.

"What did you do this time!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha immediately growled back and jumped to his feet.

"I didn't do anything! She left on her own, in the middle of the night," Inuyasha instantly defended.

"You must have done something, Inuyasha!" Miroku said, standing in defense to Sango. She was glaring death at the hanyou, but Inuyasha wasn't about to back down.

"I didn't do anything! She left on her own!" Inuyasha growled loudly, turning and stalking out.

Sango and Miroku watched him go, the former not taking a moment to relax her tense posture as she turned back to look at the empty room. She then realized that Shippo was missing as well.

With her anger draining away and taking the energy she had for the moment, Sango collapsed into her knees. Miroku followed her and held the sobbing demon slayer to his chest, in an awkward attempt to comfort her.

"Where did she go?" Sango sobbed.

"I am not sure," was all he could say.

A sneeze escaped Kagome as she brought herself from the hot spring and emerged into the clearing. Sesshomaru looked up at the sudden sound, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head. "Someone must be talking about me," she muttered as she knelt next to the still sleeping kit and her bag. Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye as the demon female looked through her bag and then closed it.

"Shippo, it's time to wake up," the miko-demoness murmured as she gently shook her young son's shoulder. His response was sluggishly cute as he sat up and clung to her arm when she started to pull away.

"Mama, why is Sesshomaru here?" he asked, cowering behind her as he caught sight of the demon lord.

"He won't hurt you, Shippo. And he has allowed us to stay with him in his palace," she answered. Kagome could tell that he was still scared, but she also knew that he trusted her to make decisions that would benefit them both.

Shippo nodded and climbed onto Kagome's shoulders, getting comfortable for the journey they were about the take.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you are ready to leave, we are waiting," Kagome said, coming up next to the still lord.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned towards the border between the Western and Northern Lands. Kagome followed behind, smiling brightly.

The two did not notice, however, the bright red eyes watching them leave.

**And so, that is the next chapter to A Hidden Demon! **

**I have nothing important to say for the ending Author's Note so…**

**Thank you love for being my beta! I miss you and hope to see you soon! **

**Now tell me what you guys think! Review please!**

**Following and favoriting is not required but it is recommended.**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


End file.
